Sweet Girl
by lorrainesakamaki
Summary: You're a strong person, have people you like at your side and your charming way has always attracted envious. Your days became a hell, the harsh words hurt whenever you listen. But you know, Subaru Sakamaki, will always be at your side... (You x Subaru)
**Mun:** "Hi! This is my first OneShot, and I did with my favorite Diaboy, Subaru Sakamaki 3. I'm new here, but I think I'll post more. English is not my first language, but I tried my best. I'll practice with certainly including my English. Anyway, enjoy." X3

* * *

He's so stupid.

That person would try to beat a guy twice his size? Well, no human in their right mind would do that and as I said, no human. Vampires yes. Subaru Sakamaki is an example, and even vampires are strong, they can still be hurt by punches. And now they're both, you and Sakamaki in the infirmary trying to heal the wound of Subaru.

("Why? Just tell me!") you asked unhappily with so much stupidity of vampire. You standing in front of the younger. He was ready to leave when you pulled him back into the chair, ("Where do you think you're going? You need to take care of that").

"Idiot! I'm a vampire, I told you a thousand times. I can heal myself with a bit of blood," he stopped to talk and just rolled her eyes. He was ignored successfully for you. His hands gently took a bandage and disinfectant and put in the wound, and heard him bark, "If you want both heal me, give me your blood."

("Hm? No. There are other ways to cure it. And I'm thinking seriously say about your fight to Reiji") That's all for Subaru and trying not to yell at the girl, he just decided to leave. His hands touched the handle and try out, failing. The door is locked, to his misfortune, "It's your fault! You shut the door too hard!"

You're not with patience to fight back and only stopped, pretending not to hear anything. You sat in a chair by the window watching the rain falling. Your head is exploding with so many things you heard in the interval. Really, maybe you do not deserve to stay next to the Sakamakis, much less Subaru, they deserve better. Perhaps, you're a bitch like all those boys said. It can be an ugly and useless person like those girls said. You never gave reason to any of them, but there are times you can not help but surrender to the horrible thoughts. Anyway, you were not well. Was already wondering if deserves happiness. You deserve it?

"As you hit the door so hard?" the male voice took you from your thoughts. He still had his hand on the door, probably still trying to get out of the infirmary. You let out a loud sigh, just like a fatigue warning. However, something is in your head.

("Why did you hit those boys?") Just looked at him with doubt stamped on your face. Subaru just looked out the window and tried his best to avoid your eyes, but the legs crossed and your insistent look at him just press the boy ("Come on. It was a lot of stupidity get into a fight, but let me curious!")

Sigh angry from him just makes you think about how it does not change, it will always be this angry way, "Do not think I did not see what they were doing to you," an almost invisible smile appeared on your face, of course he does not look in your direction. You just walked close to the boy with the red eyes, making him nervous, "What do you ..."

("I understand what you've done, in parts") you do not support violence, but they had deserved. You laughed awkwardly and placed a small kiss on his nose, seeing the boy in your front blush endlessly, ("I was not feeling well at all.")

"Hey, next time, I can not be there! Do not be disheartened by lies. You are nothing of what they said! Moreover, I hope they will not do again, the punch I gave ... "Of course he did not want to see you like this. No one deserves to be just like that. Without waiting more, you acted, pursing her lips toward them, you laughed at him shocked. He was carried away a little until it separate and look in his eyes, "B-Baka! Do not do that w-without telling me! Argh, d-do not think I'll be around next time ... And if it's a girl , I can not do anything. "

("Well, you've done something for me, so ...") you unbuttoned your shirt and took off his coat while he curiously watched what you are doing. With bare shoulders, the smile on your face, indicating to bite the place.

"Yeah, you really want to heal me. Or maybe just want my fangs because you like me?" in a way, he's right. Maybe you secretly want his fangs at you, "This time, I will bite you gently. But only this time will be... gentle".

Gently... Right.


End file.
